Love and Fate
by Everlasting Creativity
Summary: Kairi is the Seventh Princess of Heart, and is wanted by Organization XIII. A prince of Darkness named Vanitas is destined to protect her. Will he prevent Organization XIII from getting their clutches on her? Follow Kairi, Vanitas, and Noctis as they save the worlds and protect those they love. (Vanitas X Kairi)
1. Gold Eyes

**Hello! Second story so bear with me. Also first chapter story. So, please enjoy. Reviews will always be nice:-)**

It was a slow day for a young red-head named Kairi. She was eighteen and beautiful. With her long red locks, deep violet eyes, and flawless ivory skin. She stood behind the counter of a certain shop in Radiant Garden. Praying for the day to end.

"Hey! Don't fall asleep kid!" Her boss Riku snapped. She growled under her breath and watched the clock tick by.

"Only ten more minutes." Kairi thought. The sound of the clock ticking made her anxious and couldn't wait to get out of here.

Finally, the clock hit nine o' clock. She smiled and grabbed her bag under the counter and headed for the door.

"Still walking home alone?" Riku asked before she escaped.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You need to find a guy or something. A young lady like yourself walking home alone at night? Unacceptable..." Riku shook his head and sighed.

"Yeah whatever." Kairi stepped outside to the harsh bitter cold rain.

It began pouring down in sheets. Kairi hugged herself for warmth, breathing heavily. She headed towards the apartment building just down the road. The stone ground hurt against her aching feet. Her hair dropped water and her clothes soaked to the core. Her shirt was easily see through because of this. She ran into the building,

People staring at her with a mixture of pity and confusion. She looked awful. Her face of course was perfect but her body and hair was a mess. She walked up to the silver elevator and stepped inside.

She noticed a certain very attractive young man standing before her.

He stood in the far corner. Hands in his pockets. Kairi took the time to study him. He was very tall and pencil thin. His skin lighter than hers and just as flawless. His lips strangely thin and pale. He had charcoal black hair that was spiked in ever derection. His nose perfectly straight, and his high cheek bones strange. He had a black lip piercing in the bottom right corner of his lip. He had neck and full-sleeve tattoos. He wore a red v-neck T-shirt and black skinny jeans. His black converse were quite dirty from the harsh weather. But what Kairi found most curious and attractive.

Was his amazing...shiny gold eyes.

The looked at her and his lips curled in a soft smile.

"Which floor, darling?" He asked. His voice deep and dark. Like dark chocolate. Sweet yet so tempting and dark.

"Um, five," Kairi stuttered.

"Alright." He pushed the button and the elevator doors closed.

"You look quite uncomfortable." The young man broke the silence.

"H...Had work, plus this weather so..."

"Aww you poor thing." He smiled. Kairi blushed and saw the doors open. The boy smiled and walked out. Kairi followed down the opposite hall.

The boy had a thought come to his head.

"So that's her?"

**Okay! First chapter done! Yay! Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Intruder In The Shadows

**Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating! Been busy with Art work and school, blah. Anyway, here's chapter 2! Review, favor, follow:) All that will be much appreciated. Enjoy.**

Kairi made her way into her apartment house. She closed the door, flicking the light switches on. It was a small living room, with a small kitchen area and down the hall way was two bedrooms. Approaching the kitchen, Kairi grabbed herself a bottle of water. The rain hit the glass windows with force and caused a loud ticking sound.  
Kairi walked into the bedroom, putting on a comfortable black tank top and red plaited shorts. Her eyes looked at the digital clock on the nightstand.  
10: 13  
"Dang it's late." Kairi thought to herself. Her mind was fried from work and her body was exhausted.  
Still...  
She couldn't get that young man out of her head. Never in her life has she seen someone so odd yet attractive. He was almost non-real. Too perfect and different to exist.  
Or at least to her.  
She quickly flopped down on her bed, covering herself up and listening to the rain drops against the window. Her eyes opened and closed, and quickly, she fell asleep.  
It was quiet and dark in Kairi's room. The rain dropping gently now. The moon's light from the window gleaming down upon her.  
Suddenly, a dark shadow flew by her room. Her mind sensed something or 'someone' in her room. Her violet orbs quickly opened. She groaned and blinked rapidly to get her vision normal. She noticed the window was unlocked and barely opened.  
Fear began rushing through her. Her heart beat slowly getting faster faster. She mentally screamed and grew the courage to raise up. Seeing with only the help of the moon she saw nothing in her room.  
Suddenly, a figure stood by her bed. Before she could gasp, a pale hand placed over her mouth. Her eyes were wide and full of fear.  
"Shhh..." The dark figure whispered against the shell of her ear. The voice was quite familiar and she quickly thought of who it could be.  
She didn't care at this point. Escape was all that mattered. She drew her legs in, pushing the intruder off her. She hopped quickly out of bed but was firmly grasped. Hands clutched her shoulders from behind.  
"Let go!" She yelled and elbowed the figure but was pathetic against his strength.  
"Just calm down..." He ran his hands down her arms to try to sooth her. But it quickly fueled her with more rage. She took the time to process the voice. The only person that she could think of was that young man in the elevator. She was honestly surprised by this and tried to deny it.  
She was gently but quickly thrown onto the bed. The figure moved into the moonlight and sure enough.  
It was beautiful young man.  
His gold eyes glowing in the darkness.  
He crawled on top of her.  
She began tearing up and felt his body against hers. His hands firmly placed by her sides.  
She raised up a little, meeting eyes with him.  
He smiled and placed a hand on her cheek.  
"Please, do not fear me. I have many answers to many questions."  
Kairi was honestly confused and worried right now. What was he possibly talking about?  
And why is he making an entrance like this?  
Is he here to kill her or save her?  
Her eyes widened even more, if possible, as he was moving his head closer. His lips touched hers in a passionate kiss. Her arms swung around his neck and she kissed him back quickly.  
It seemed as though the kiss went on forever.  
Everlasting.  
The young man slowly pulled his lips off hers, pushing her hair away from her face with the hand that was on her cheek.  
He smiled at her, even though he intruded her home.  
Yet, Kairi herself felt calmer.  
He's almost, a spell.  
So attractive that a kiss, touch, or even smile could make any woman faint.  
He leaned in, kissing her soft cheek with a smile.  
Kairi quietly giggled and he herd. It was music to his ears.  
"Now that your calm, I shall explain some things."


	3. Secrets Spoken

**Sorry for not updating. Reveiw and enjoy. :)**

Kairi stared into beautiful, elegant gold eyes.  
She was froze in place, still tingling from the kiss.  
The young man removed himself from the bed, sitting in the couch by the big window.  
"I suppose we'll start off with names. I am Vanitas James Caelum. Prince of Darkness. I live with my older brother King Noctis Lucas Caelum."  
"I'm Kairi Elizabeth Farron."  
"I know your probably confused and worried. Trust me, my appearance and actions are quite explainable."  
Kairi removed the heavy covers, staring at Vanitas.  
Many thoughts rumbled through her head as she watched him closely.  
Vanitas kept a serious look towards the red-head.  
He was quite drawn to her looks and delicate appearance. He loved her smile, giggle, and deep violet eyes.  
"You are more important to the world than you know, Kairi. I have a destiny to protect you." Vanitas arose from the couch, staring out into the night sky. The stars twinkled and the moon lite up the night.  
"H...How exactly." She looked down at the floor with confusion and disbelief.  
"Don't deny it Kairi." Vanitas approached her, bending down before her.  
His cold hand placed in the middle of her chest, feeling her heart beat against it.  
She gasped and her violet orbs looked at his animal like gold.  
"Your heart is one of the purest hearts. You, out of seven woman, are the purest and brightest people in the worlds."  
"B...But..." Kairi's low mumbles trailed off.  
"You...are...the Seventh Princess of Heart."  
Princess?  
The words rang in her ear. She felt herself becoming weak and about to give out. She slowly fell, to be caught in the strong firm arms of Vanitas.  
He held her and gently laid her on the bed.  
He brushed her hair behind her ear.  
"I know, it must be a lot to take in. But please, trust me." He stood up, walking around the floor. His converse clicked against the wooden floor.  
"Noctis has a reason for tasking me to protect you. See, your heart is not just pure. It's very powerful...and can be used for great good and evil."  
Kairi slowly lifted up, watching Vanitas face her.  
"I have a heart, darker than others. Not the darkest, but very dark. Intact, the people who own the darkest or 'invisible' hearts, are Organization XIII."  
Kairi's mind was hurting and aching from all this. She couldn't catch up with him. She felt a feeling inside her that she should trust Vanitas.  
He looked deadly, muscular, strong, yet elegant, and beautiful. He was so dark in a attractive way.  
He noticed the red-head wouldn't make a sound. Nor move. Her confusion was quite noticeable.  
He sighed and shook his head in disappointment.  
"Organization XIII plans on capturing you and using you for power. They plan to destroy your heart and use it's power to basically rule all worlds"  
"But...I'm...no...it...can't be." Kairi felt a tear tickle down her check. She trembled in fear that her life is at risk. Yet, it could be false, she thought.  
He could be lying. Yet, the gut feeling that he was true and clean was powerful in her.  
She looked up to see Vanitas right in front of her. He wiped away the tear quickly.  
"Please please! You must understand." He had a mixture of worry and compassion in his eyes.  
Kairi knew right away, that he was it.  
He was her knight in shiny armor.  
She slightly smiled, grasping hid hand.  
"I shall put my faith into your hands. But please, tell nothing but the truth and promise me, your here for what you speak of."  
Vanitas kneeled down before her, looking her in the eye. He touched her hand with his lips.  
"I promise forever until death."


	4. A Charming Day

I apologize greatly for being slow with this story. Writers block has infected me for the past few days and school has been awful. Anyway, I'll shut up now. Oh, and special thanks to PrincessGarnetXVI for the advice and reviews. Another great thanks to all others that reviewed:) Keep them coming. Now enjoy.

* * *

The gentle night quickly came to an end as the sun defeated the moon and the morning sky grew. It was a beautiful and calm day. Not a cloud in sight. The air was fresh and smelt of flowers. In a certain apartment was a certain red head. Named Kairi Farron. Her elegant eyes opened and she inhaled a deep breath. A smile formed on her pink lips. She raised up in her small bed. Hair messy and clothes wrinkly. One thing she noticed was a figure wide awake on the soft couch. Vanitas Caelum rested on the couch. His shiny beautiful eyes focused on a book between his skinny fingers. Waking up to find a beautiful young man in your room was not what you call normal.

"Did you sleep at all?" Kairi's voice soft in the small bedroom. Vanitas's gold eyes looked up at her. His face blank.

"I'm nocturnal." He answered calmly with his dark voice. Kairi stared off into space, processing what he just said. She then looked at him with her big beautiful smile.

"Um, ok!" She giggled and hopped out of bed. Vanitas pondered.

"Why is she so 'fluffy' and happy all the time? Does anything bad ever happen to her? Is that why I'm amazed by her? Because she fuels my curiosity? Or is it that I crave her light, being nothing but pure darkness?" He thought to himself. Could it be that really does 'feel' 'things' for her? Or just that is mind is amazed at her ways? Perhaps he'll never know. Maybe just always be locked up in his thoughts.

"I have a class today." Kairi's voice shook him out of thought. He turned and faced the girl standing by the black dresser.

"And what is that?"

"Graphic design class at the Art Institute down the road." Vanitas smiled at himself slightly.

"So, going for designing huh?"

"I have had such a passion towards video games since I was old enough to hold a controller. Plus I'm ok at art work and getting better."

"I should check some of your portraits out sometime soon. I love that kind of stuff. Although I express myself in writing." Kairi rumbled the the drawers looking for certain clothing.

"Oh really? I shall read your stuff sometime." Again she giggled and it sent slow chills down Vanitas' long spine. He felt odd around her. Could it be she just shoot off happiness and light?

"Well, mind scooting your but out so I can dress?"  
"Of course, Kairi." He slammed the book in his hands shut, rising up from the couch. He stood very tall compared to Kairi as he walked out the door. It closing gently behind him. He waited out in the hall. His back against the wall. He observed his surroundings and noticed framed pictures hanging on the light grey walls. Some large and some small. One caught his attention right away. Kairi standing beside a woman with long pink hair. Both smiling elegantly. Arms around each other. Vanitas assumed it to be her friend. Yet they looked as if they could be sisters.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and their stood Kairi. Dressed in a short sleeve white button up shirt, a pink plaid skirt lined with black lace, black thigh high socks, and white high tops. Vanitas had no clue his jaw was wide open. But how could he not? Kairi glowed with beauty. Her smile and bright eyes set it off.

"You ok?" Kairi's head tilted to the side. Vanitas shook his head, his long raven spikes following the motion.

"Yeah, fine. I have one question, if you do not mind."

"Yeessss?" Kairi asked, with a raised brow.

"Who is with you in that photograph?" He pointed to the very one that caught his attention.

"Oh! That's my big sister, Clarie Farron. She goes by Lighting though." Vanitas took a minute to think. He then faced the girl, looking at her blankly.

"Older sister huh? So your not alone."

"Shit! Why did I say that!?" A loud thought rumbled through his head. Kairi looked down in sorrow. Her hair hiding her pale face. She seemed suddenly sad. And Vanitas couldn't help but blame himself for this. He felt guilty for his actions.

"Yes. My parents passed away when I was very young. My sister is in the local army so I live alone." Vanitas stepped closely, his hand resting upon Kairi's small shoulder. He brushed her hair back quickly. He leaned in closer. Their faces inches away.

"I know the pain, Kairi. I lost my dear mother and father when I was only five. Never felt so empty after that day." Kairi's head slowly raised up, a small smile formed.

"It's nice to have someone who understands. But lets cheer up! I better head to class!" She giggled one more and clutched her white hand back.

"Very well. I shall walk you." Vanitas dipped his hands into his jean pockets.

"Ok. I still have doubts about what you told me. But Ill give you a chance. Though you could be a sneaky liar." Kairi sighed as they walked down the small hall way.

"Yes your right but I promise you such things are not true." Vanitas shook his head.

"Yeah well just don't do anything stupid and nothing stupid will happen." They exited the apartment and quickly the building. The wind was light and felt nice against the two's skin. They walked down the road and in silence. Kairi thought Vanitas to be a crazy weirdo who needs to be locked up. Could he really be a prince or is he just weird? Though his words really hit Kairi. She felt such trust towards him. The kiss, his touches. For a dark and elegant appearance, his actually quite trustful and sweet. At times he seems quiet but that's just him. Everyone needs their space, right? Kairi couldn't help but look at him once and awhile. She was drawn to everything about him. The way his face glowed in the sunlight, the way he walked, the way he messed up his hair, everything. Of course he was attractive in all ways but still he was just odd. Yet Kairi thought in a good manner. Soon, they approached a large stone building with many windows. I sign was placed over by the parking lot.

"Radiant Garden Art Institute" It read.

"Well looks like I'm here. My friends are probably in the entrance." Kairi faced Vanitas.

"Alright. What time shall I be here?" He asked quietly.

"Well class starts at one and ends at four."

"Alright. Be careful." They slowly separated as Kairi walked up the large steps and into the huge hall way.

"Kairi!" She was greeted by a short haired raven girl. Her blue eyes looked at her. Kairi smiled and pulled her into a huge.

"Hey Xion! Good to see you!" As Xion hugged the red haired girl back she asked,"Why didn't you answer my calls last nigh?" Then, Kairi's head began running back to last night. The elevator, the kiss, his promise, it all came back.

"Oh um, busy with work and studies." Kairi felt extremely guilty to lying to her closets friend. Yet what was she suppose to say? That a prince kissed her and said she was a princess and wanted by these crazy men? No way would someone as smart as Xion would pass that. She would assume she had a new boyfriend. Which was not the case at all.

"Ok, just don't ignore me if something is wrong." Xion pulled away with a serious look in her eyes.

"I promise! Now lets hurry to class!" They sprinted down the long hall ways and into a large class room. Boys sitting on desks throwing papers, girls whispering to other girls. People Kairi hated. Xion was the only one who despised preppy girls. Someone who didn't stab you in the back or gossip about you. Like most girls.

"Lets just sit up front." Xion pointed to the two empty desks in the first row. They settled down and turned on the large computers.

After minutes of conversation, the door slowly opened and here came the teacher. Her hair brown with pink and blue streaks. She was dressed in a cute black summer dress with pink high heels. Her lip pierced and neck tattooed.

"Good afternoon fellow students!" She smiled.

"Afternoon !" The entire class greeted with happiness. Everyone loved this teacher. She was patient and down to earth. Took her time to explain things and had a sense of humor.

"Now my fellow Artists! Today we shall design motion art work. Something I want you to pair up with a partner." Kairi and Xion gave each other a big smile.

"Once you have chosen partners I want to you work on capturing exciting motion. It can be you favorite movie stars battling in action! Your most loved video game characters. In my case, Master Chief." She smiled once again.

"Ill give you all week to work on this exciting project! The app that shall be used is wrote down on the chalk board. If you do not own a nice PC just come here to my class. Ill be here all week. And if having trouble on understanding, remember the Internet. And if having doubts about the internet, contact me . Also remember, this can be anything you desire. At least make it two humans doing something you enjoy or have an interest for. The could be fighting, dancing, anything! Feel free to make up your own characters if you have the courage to. If not just use your most loved characters. I would personally do Master Chief vs Ezio haha!"

The entire class gasped with laughter. Kairi and Xion laughed along and smiled.

"Instead of working on that today. Lets discuss I few things, shall we? We all now the basics of contrasting. We've used it in Language Arts and of course, Art. Yet it can get deeper than you think. Contrasting in my opinion is self expression. Why just do a pencil portrait in black and white? Color their eyes and give it an emotional feeling! Release what your heart feels! I know this all sounds cheesy but it is true. Some people despise contrasting and keep things simple. I for one, do not! I would love it if you use a pinch of contrasting in this project. Contrast the characters and make them opposite from each other. Contrast the emotion between them. Like I say, release your creativity!"

As soon as her words came to an end, the class itself ended. The clock hit four right on the dot and frowned and gathered her papers.

"Farewell students. Good luck on your project and be as creative as possible!" Kairi arose from her desk, throwing her books down into the bag.

"Wanna head over to my house for a while? I wrote down the app and we both now my Alien Computer is very nice." Xion smirked and threw her bag over her arm.

"Sure! Kairi smiled brightly.

They walked out of the room, waving bye and laughing together.

"I love this school." Xion sighed.

'Who doesn't?" Kairi added with a giggle. They broke out in laughter again as they walked out into the beautiful day. Kairi's eyes widened as she noticed a certain elegant boy standing with his hands in his pockets. His gold eyes looked even brighter in the sunlight. His hair as dark as coal and messy as ever.

Vanitas

"Kairi, who-?" Xion was cut off as Vanitas approached them.

"Oh Xion! This is my new friend Vanitas! I ran into him at work yesterday!" Kairi's voice shaky as she kept a fake smile on her lips.

"Is that so? Well, nice to meet you, I'm Xion." Xion held her hand out. Vanitas took it and they gently shook hands.

"Nice to meet you as well. My name is Vanitas." He slightly smiled.

"Well, we are heading to her house to work on our new project." Kairi smiled even bigger.

"That so? Well, be careful. Want me to be there to walk you home?" Kairi hissed and her cheeks were visibly red as hell. She punched Vanitas' arm gently and laughed.

"No silly! I'm a big girl! Well, lets go Xion!" She wrapped her arm with Xion's and the two ran off. Vanitas chuckled darkly and smiled wickedly. One thing Kairi didn't know, was that Vanitas enjoyed messing with people.

The two girls slowly disappeared into the horizon.

As they walked together, Xion had a huge smirk across her face.

"So just a 'friend' huh?" Kairi's heart was racing and she laughed slightly.

"He is! I swear!"

"Oh really? Why did he offer to walk you home? And why was he there? To walk you home from class. Awww how sweet! He's freaking hot too! You should ask him out!" Kairi sent Xion a deadly glare.

"Stop joking Xion. He's just...a friend."

* * *

Ok, chapter four done! That's right! Thanks for reading my crappy stories! Remember to leave your opinion in a review! If you enjoyed, remember to favor or follow. Also I decided to take some of my personality and throw it into Kairi. For one, I love video games and draw many portraits of them! I cant count how many Vanitas portraits I have done! Also hope to major in graphic design and live my dream. I might maybe. Anyway, I will try to continue the chapters this long and hopefully longer. Though updating might be slow, again sorry about that. Again special thanks to all my reviewers you guys keep me going. ALSO, discuss your opinion on how I'm making Vanitas' personality!


	5. Stranger of The Unknown

Hello everyone! I bring you chapter five! Another thanks to those that reviewed, favored, and followed my story! You guys are awesome! Keep it up! And now I will shut up and let you read! Enjoy.

* * *

It was a peaceful evening at Xion's house. The fire place burning and cracking. The two girls sat in the floor, allowing the warmth from the fire place hit their skin. Xion typed on her large Alien computer. Kairi sketched out the motion for their class project. They decided on a 'epic' fight scene between Tomb Raider and Ezio Auditore.

Tomb Raider, Xion's all time favorite hero.

Ezio Auditore, Kairi's favorite assassin of all time.

"This will be a piece of cake!" Xion exclaimed with a big smile. Kairi giggled and dropped her 4B pencil. She threw the sketching pad down beside Xion, smiling.

"All motion sketches complete. Now work your magic."

"Very well. Shall the scene be in Italy?" Xion asked with a raised brow.

"Of course, make it Rome."

"Alright." While Xion played on the PC, Kairi couldn't help but think of Vanitas. What could he possibly be doing? Kairi thought. He's always a thought running through her head. Her fingers twisted a blood-red strain of hair around her pale skinny finger. Her eyes stared of into space.

"You okay, Kairi?" Xion's delicate voice entered her ears.

"What? Oh! I'm fine." She dusted off her skirt and began walking around the small living room. Her mind focused on Vanitas' animal-like gold eyes, his unusual ash-black spikey hair, and of course, his elegant smile. He was a prince charming all the way. Perfect in all ways. Or, at least to Kairi. For a 'prince' of 'Darkness', he was very nice. Yet, Kairi found it hilarious that he is royalty. Could it be true? Does such a thing exist?

"He is really here to protect me? My pure heart? Or is he just a attractive dumb ass that's crazy?" Kairi thought as she continued to walk oddly.

"I think you should sit down Kairi." Xion laughed and pressed the keys on the keyboard.

"Nah, I'm fine." Kairi exhaled deeply.

"Thinking of old Vani ay?" Her body froze and her cheeks lit up with pink. She stared at Xion, who had a smirk slapped across her face.

"N-NO!" It was such a lie. And Xion knew it.

"Don't lie to your best friend. A friend you've known since you were three." Kairi smirked down at the raven headed girl.

"We met at the age of two miss know it all. And yes, I was thinking of that smoking hot Vanitas Caelum."

"Ohhh his last name is Caelum huh? How seeexxyyy..." Xion brushed her bangs away from her pale face.

"Oh very much so. His skin so flawless. His strong arms, and don't forget his muscular chest and abs."

"Stop it Kairi! Just ask the damn fool out all ready!" Xion screamed in rage. Kairi jumped at the sudden pitch of Xion's voice.

"No! I just like messing with you, Xion." Kairi wanted to blow off this conversation, yet she knew it wouldn't be so easy...

Time passed and the night sky arrived. The navy sky decorated with twinkling stars and the bright full-moon. The class project was completed and Kairi finished packing her items. Xion helped and walked Kairi to the door.

"Be careful walking home, Kairi. Thanks again for coming over. See ya." With that said the two friends hugged good-bye and Kairi disappeared into the darkness.

The city streets were lit by bright yellow hanging lights. Not a human in sight on the roads. The air was chilly and Kairi felt a sudden eerie feeling. It was a little too quiet for her taste. She didn't like this position at all. Fear washed over her and she couldn't help but think something was following her. But it could just be her head playing tricks on her. Or, then again, maybe not...

The sky grew darker and the red-head was making it through town with no complications. Yet the eerie feeling still held beside her. Her heart was thumping quite loud and was easily herd in the quietness. Her arms wrapped around her small body for warmth. And false protection. She was like a scared little five year old. Just waiting for a monster to reach out and grab her by the arm or ankle. It was not a pleasant feeling.

Click

Kairi stopped, froze in place. A sudden click entered her ears. She stood quiet, searching for an answer to the noise. After what seemed like forever, she slowly began walking again.

Click

The noise appeared again. Kairi's heart was now at the point of exploding. Her long legs were visibly shaking. Her whole body was trembling. Yet, she was still walking.

"Your almost there Kairi, you can do it." She thought to herself over and over. She honestly wished Vanitas was by her side. Yet, the charming raven was not.

"Alone I see." A sudden dark, and odd male voice spoke. Kairi screamed in her head and slowly turned around to face the monster.

Her waist twisted along with her neck and legs. She now faced the monster before her.

Before her was a tall, skinny, and pale man. His hair red as flames and spikey as Vanitas'. His eyes glowing emeralds and a purple tear drop under each eye. His body covered with a long black coat, with knee high black boots and black gloves. The smile upon his lips mad Kairi's stomach churn. She was now on the edge of screaming and running away in terrier. Yet, her body was stiff with fear. Her legs as heavy as led.

The strange man continued to smile and extended his arm out.

"My name is Axel. I am here to help you, Seventh Princess of Heart. Follow me if you want to live in safety."

* * *

NO! Not a cliff hanger(sort of)! Sorry! Haha, wanted to add a 'dramatic' touch to this chapter. Shorter than the last, sorry, but hey! At least I updated quickly! Anyway, already working on chapter six. Which shall be long...very long. Anyway, thanks for reading! Review pretty please!


	6. Savior

Hey everyone! I have completed chapter six. Yay! Enjoy and remember to review:D Chapter dedicated to Kairikh3. You are awesome!

* * *

Kairi looked into those shiny green eyes. They haunted her very soul. The smile on his thin lips made her blood ice-cold. And his extended hand made her want to scream and run in the opposite direction.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" She bluntly asked. Her face serious and her body trembling.

"Why, I'm here to help you. Protect you from the evil that is after you." The smile still spread across his face.

"Mister, I don't know who the hell you are, but get the hell away from me!" With that said Kairi spun around and sprinted away from Axel. She didn't even bother looking behind her, just wanted to escape. Her breath was at a rapid pace. Her legs felt like jelly. She was beginning to lose energy. Which, who wouldn't after running nonstop?

Kairi kept her eyes focused on ahead. She knew turning back would be a mistake. She just remained calm and ran faster than light.

Suddenly, something sharp clutched her arm, throwing her down onto the cold hard ground. Her elbows scraped against the stone, blood running down her arms. She looked at her burning shoulder, noticing a big red spot on her shirt. Then, a sudden chuckle entered her ears. It sounded like nails on a chalk board. Her eyes made there way up and there stood Axel. Smirking devilishly. Kairi fought back her urge to scream and cry. She wanted Vanitas to just hold her and never let go. She wanted him here by her side. Xion, anyone to help her.

"Finally caught up with you, Princess." Axel snatched her wrist, holding it with a tight grip. Kairi hissed as she was pulled up from the ground. She growled in pain and clutched her other fist. She swung for Axel, hitting his flawless cheek. Her threw his head back, releasing Kairi. She took the moment for it's advantage, resuming her sprinting. Axel yelled behind her and she knew he was after her.

"Is this Organization XIII? Or just a crazy rapist? Where is Vanitas?" The questions ran through Kairi's throbbing head over and over. She ignored the burning pain from her wounded shoulder and scrapped elbows. She didn't give a damn. Escape was her only objective. Her breath was dry and her throat burned like hell. Tears kept building up and soon, one made it's way down her pale face. Running down her flawless cheek. She winced in pain and kept running. The apartment building still not in her sight. Fear was beginning to wrap around her neck. She feared escape was going to be far out of reach.

Sure enough, her waist was snatched and again she found herself in contact with the wet ground. Axel looked angrier than ever. He stood above her, rubbing his sore cheek. His hand clutched a handful of Kairi's long beautiful hair, wrapping it around his hand. She screamed and swung her arms as she was lifted up. Axel chuckled at her weakness and harshly yelled at her. Tears now ran down her face like waterfalls. She was visibly broken and hurt.

"Don't ever hit me, again." Axel looked into her lifeless eyes. He saw the worry and sorrow in them. Yet, not a touch of pity inside him.

"If you must know, I'm not here to protect your little princess ass. I'm here for your heart and that only. You shall be delivered to Xemnas in one piece." His breath was hot and sour against her face. He held her by the air, laughing in her face. She pleaded at the horrible man. Yet, pity seemed to not exist for him. Kairi knew right away this was a member of Organization XIII. Someone here to kill her for power. To use her pureness for wrong reasons. It all was so much to take in.

She was drug by the hair, still crying and screaming. Her shaky hands grasped on top of his. He drug her into the opposite direction of her home. Sweet home. It all seemed like a memory now. Kairi felt hope leave her body. Leaving her with sorry and fear. A very awful combination. The pain in her head was un explainable, yet she couldn't do a thing. Axel was far too powerful against her. Hot blood tickled down her arm from her wounded shoulder. Her elbows stung and burned.

Suddenly, her hair dropped down over her shoulders. The pain slowly faded away. She came to stop and the tears slowed down. What happen?

She grew the courage to turn around. As she did, she couldn't believe what stood before her.

A tall, and beautiful man before her. A large, heavy looking sword gripped tightly in his glove covered hand. His skin a touch darker than Vanitas'. His hair shorter, just as spiky, and black with a blue tint to it. Axel was in front of the man, on the ground hissing in pain. His right arm wide open and blood pouring out like a fountain. Kairi's jaw was wide open and she hugged herself to ease the pain.

Who was her savior?

It was obviously not Vanitas. No. But who?

The tall man slowly began turning around, his face gorgeous. So flawless and his features sharp. His lips thin and oddly pale, his cheek bones normal, his eyes navy blue like the night sky. His eyelashes long. He was so charming, much like Vanitas.

"Could he be..."

"Don't worry, don't fear me." His voice a pitch deeper than Vanitas', and just as attractive. He focused again on Axel. Who was still sitting on the ground in pity. The mysterious man approached him, raising his sword above his chest. Kairi gasped as the blade pierced Axel's heart. His screams disturbed Kairi's head. It was unusual that his body faded slowly away in black smoke or ashes. Kairi stood behind the man, shaking and wounded. Relief washed over the red-head and she exhaled deeply. She clutched her chest and cried uncontrollably. Her mind ached and her body broken.

The stranger allowed his sword to fade away in his hand, and his body turned and he faced Kairi.

He approached her and Kairi's eyes looked into his elegant navy ones.

"Your safe now, Kairi." He spoke softly.

"Who are you? What did you-"

"I am Noctis Lucas Caelum, Vanitas' older brother. I am sure you are aware of him." Kairi's tear filled eyes widened. The thought of Vanitas eased her mind.

"How do I know to trust you?!" Her voice was heavy and she took a step back. Of course after this dramatic walk home from Xion's house, who could she trust?

Although, he did save her. Yet again, Axel pretended to be her savior as well.

"Please, you must be hurt and confused, but please listen." This man, suppose to be Noctis, walked forward and placed a hand on Kairi's small shoulder.

She shook his hand off, staring at him with such spiteful eyes.

"Don't touch me! I want to see Vanitas first! I don't trust you!" Kairi's eyes were red due to her tears. Her body looked broken and she looked exhausted.

Noctis looked annoyed by now. His hands clutched her upper arms, pulling her close to him. He stood tall compared to her. He kept a blank expression on his elegant face.

"Kairi, Seventh Princess of Heart. You are in danger, as you can see. Axel was the seventh member of Organization XIII. I destined and tasked Vanitas to keep them away from you. Yet he seemed to fail, so I came in return. I sensed the darkness here and knew something was up." He spoke in a serious and dark tone.

Kairi wiped away her tears with her skinny shaking fingers. She looked back up at Noctis.

"No! I cant trust anyone!" She pushed with all her strength on Noctis' chest, escaping his grip and running away.

"Wait! Kairi!" Noctis sped up and ran for the girl. The both ran towards the apartment building. Kairi was running faster than ever, heavy pants escaping her mouth. Noctis followed behind, trying to catch up with the fast girl. She stumbled into the building, people gasping at her conditions. She didn't care, she just ran straight towards the stairs. Her face quickly ran straight into a strangers chest. She gasped and came to an halt. Arms clutched around hers gently, she slowly looked up to see big yellow eyes looking down at her.

"Vanitas!" She screamed loudly

"Kairi! There you are! What happen to you!?" Vanitas shouted out in concern. He cupped Kairi's face with his warm hands, gently stroking with his thumbs. Behind her, was Noctis, catching his breath. His eyes focused on Vanitas.

"Brother! Your here?" Vanitas's eyes were wide and glowing. He was very surprised by this time.

"So he really is Noctis?" Kairi thought and shook her head slightly in disappointment.

"Yes. But before we speak I believe her injuries are the main concern." Noctis pointed to the red head girl Vanitas was holding.

"Of course." Vanitas nodded and took Kairi's hand with his own. The three of them made there way up the floors and into Kairi's apartment. Vanitas led Kairi to the bathroom, asking her to sit down. She did as asked and watched Vanitas rumbled through the drawers and cabinets. He grabbed the medical bandages, alcohol, and cotton balls. He settled down in the floor in front of the broken Kairi. Noctis stood in the door way, arms crossed.

"Good you leave us alone, brother?" Vanitas looked up at Noctis, pleading.

"Of course, I'll be right outside." With that said, Noctis walked out, shutting the door gently behind him. Vanitas' attention returned to Kairi. Tears slowly running down her cheeks, her face broken. He noticed her eyes not bright and glowing. Sorrow was seen deep with in them.  
He reached up with his hand, placing it on her cheek. Kairi's lips curled into a slight smile. Her hand placed on top of Vanitas'.

"I'm so sorry for not being there for you. It was my duty to do so, and I failed." Vanitas' fingers began unbuttoning her shirt slowly. Kairi's cheeks lit up in pink and she looked up at Vanitas.

"What are you doing?" She asked with hint of surprise.

"I'm only going to wrap up your wounded shoulder." Vanitas spoke as he removed the white shirt. Which was now dirty and covered in blood. He tossed it aside and grabbed the alcohol and a cotton ball. He dipped it into the liquid, carefully placing it on the bloody shoulder. Kairi hissed in sudden pain. The alcohol burning away the bacteria. She clutched a towel laying in the floor. Vanitas gently guided the cotton ball along the wound. He removed it and gave Kairi minute. His fingers grabbed the tap, pulling a large piece off. The pressure it caused as he wrapped it around Kairi's shoulder was quite soothing. She inhaled and exhaled deeply.

Vanitas placed the items beside him. He felt Kairi's hands place on his cheeks. Kairi pulled him in closer, their lips touching gently. The impact made Vanitas's golden eyes big and bright. His arms wrapped around Kairi's small and perfect waist. They kissed passionately and it lasted for what seemed ever. Kairi finally pulled away, to Vanitas' dismay. She smiled slightly and finished by kissing his soft cheek.

"Thank you." Those kind words surprised Vanitas. He nodded 'yes' and smiled back.

"Your welcome, even though I failed you." His brows furrowed and he looked down. Kairi placed her hand on his shoulder, leaning in.

"Don't worry, I know you'll be here for me again. It was my fault for blowing you off when you asked to walk me home." She whispered softly.

After caring for Kairi's scrapped elbows and bruises, he took her by the hand, both exiting the bathroom. The handsome Noctis stood against the wall, arms still crossed. His vision looked at the two. Kairi was still in her thin undershirt. She blushed slightly and kept close to Vanitas.

"She alright?" He asked with his velvety voice.

"Fine. I suppose you two could catch up and explain this whole situation for me." Vanitas waved his hands in the air as he took a seat on the couch in the bedroom. Legs crossed and his head resting on his hand. Kairi gave Noctis an 'ok' look and approached the bed. She settled down, Noctis sitting next to his brother Vanitas.

"Well, let's see...I was walking home from Xion's house." Kairi's voice trailed off.

"And..." There went Vanitas with his voice in a annoyed tone.

"I stumbled upon this creep following me. His eyes green as the leaves on a tree, his hair crazy spiky and red as fire. He was wearing a black coat and knee high boots. He smiled at me and it made me very uncomfortable. He extended his hand out to me and said crazy nonsense...like he was here to protect me."

"Name was Axel. Seventh member of the Organization." Noctis added quickly. He sat quietly, with his elbows resting on his legs and his hands clutched together. Vanitas kept his focus on Kairi.

"Oh, that bastard ay? I always hated him!" Vanitas growled and squeezed his hands in tight fists.

"Calm down Vanitas, he's long gone now and all that matters is Kairi is safe." Noctis soothed.

"Yes. And I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Noctis." Kairi smiled into those dark blue eyes.

"Thank you, sorry for the whole mix up." Noctis smiled at her and exhaled into a sigh. His body shrugged and he stood up slowly. He stood taller than Vanitas.

"I'm sorry for denying you. Anyway, lets get to know each other!" Kairi exclaimed happily. She jumped up and clapped her hands together. Vanitas gave Noctis a silly look. Noctis returned it and walked up to the large window. Kairi began rumbling through the drawers of her dresser, pulling out a silky red nightgown.

"Ne peeking!" She hissed. Vanitas chuckled and his hands went over both eyes. Noctis kept his attention on the outside world. Only separated with the thin glass.

Kairi slipped her shirt and skirt off, slipping the nightgown on.

"Okay." She said in a low tone. Noctis faced Kairi, with no expression upon his face.

"How about we start with you. Tell me about yourself, Kairi."

* * *

Chapter six done! I was honestly disappointed in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed and remember to leave your thoughts in a review. Any questions you have, PM me. I wont answer if it involves serious spoilersXD Thanks for reading guys!


	7. Pencils and Paper

Here is chapter seven my dear readers. Judging by all the excellent reviews and support, I am getting really passionate with this story. It isn't going to be just a "they all just fight the Organization and boom it's over" story. And it wont be drowned in romance. It will have a very plotted twist an exciting tale along with a touch of romance of course. I'm thinking very hard on how to continue this and hopefully writers block wont come back. Updates should continue this quick, maybe faster or slolwer. Now I'll shut up and let you enjoy(hopefully)!

* * *

Kairi stared out into the depressing night sky. Clouds devoured it along with unwanted fog. It looked like a ghost town outside. And wasn't attractive at all.

"Well, my name is Kairi Elizabeth Farron. I have an older sister, Lightning, who is currently in the military. I live alone and work at the local GameStop here. A pretty simple life. I also attend school at the Art Institute and majoring in Graphic Design." She spoke while gathering papers from her small black desk. Noctis paid attention to her every word.

"Sounds like you have your life planned out." He smiled.

"That's always good. I live in Shinra. A dark and very large city." Noctis spoke with a dark tone.

"How are you and Stella?" Vanitas slapped a smirk on his lips. Noctis' cheeks faded into a dark shade of red. He also smirked and stood in front of his younger brother.

"Already proposed to her. Now she is my fiancée."

"Aw! How sweet!" Kairi exclaimed in her sweet and high pitched voice. She giggled slightly and grabbed a large charcoal pencil and sketching pad. Her eyes focused on the smooth white paper. Her mind began to rumble with ideas of what to create on the paper. What shall she create?

Vanitas and Noctis continued there discussion as Kairi moved the pencil against the paper. Smudging areas here and there, blowing the shavings away. Her eyes in a trance, not closing one time. Her hands guiding along and creating a master piece. She smiled to herself and giggles escaped her lips. Vanitas couldn't ignore her unusual giggles and his gold eyes looked upon her. His body raised up from the couch and he approached the bed. He looked down at the sketching pad and his eyes could not believe it's contents.

A smooth, very detailed sketch of Vanitas and Noctis face to face speaking was the content on the paper. Vanitas was amazed at how she captured that very moment just like that. Their lips curled in smiles and there faces very detailed. Vanitas patted Kairi's good shoulder gently.

"You do have much talent. A God given talent." He spoke softly.

"Well thank you, I've being doing this since I was nine so..." Her elegant voice trailed off. It sounded unusual to Vanitas. He couldn't explain it. He didn't know if it was annoying, beautiful, or too sweet. He was confused by this girl. Did he 'feel' things for her, or was it just raw curiosity?

He thought to himself,"She's such an odd one. So perfect and gentle. Never sees the bad side. Always the good."

Vanitas backed away and settled back down on the soft couch. Noctis stood again by the window. His lovely eyes staring at the light reflection in the window. Making sure to not be noticed, Vanitas pulled out his red note book and pencil. He opened it without a sound and began writing.

"Day two with this girl was a surprise. My brother returning as the hero he

always is. Hahaha, guess that's what big brothers are for, right? My head

always thinks of Kairi. I've never met anyone so, perfect. So pure. Then

again, she is the Seventh Princess of Heart. But it's so different. Or is it

just me? Am I the unusual one? Will I always be? Sometimes I wonder

what I don't know about myself. People don't understand how much

there is to know about one person. Including ourselves. But, I am

focused on Kairi. When she kissed me, I don't quite know if I liked

it or not. Is her light too much for my darkness? Who knows. I

feel trapped in my own thoughts and can not escape them..."

* * *

Reviews on Vanitas writing silently in his notebook please:D Thanks to all my excellent reviewers! I know, two chapters in one day, too much. It wont happen again, sorry! Hahaha, hope you enjoyed!


	8. Promises

Here is chapter eight. Special thanks to all my followers, and reviewers. This chapter is dedicated to everyone! I love all of you for all the support. It keeps me going and please carry it on! Now enjoy.

* * *

It was late at night. The Seventh Princess of Heart was sound asleep while a certain king and prince were in the middle of a serious discussion.

"The Organization's threats will worsen. Kairi must be protected." The prince, Vanitas spoke softly, not to waken Kairi.

"Yes. But I must return to Shinra. I have duties brother." Noctis looked into his brother's glowing yellow eyes.

"I know. I can take care of Kairi. Organization won't have her, I promise that much." Vanitas arose from the couch, his hair blowing in the wind created by the ceiling fan.

"Of course Vanitas. Your old enough to handle this. Why do you think I put Kairi in your hands? Just keep that promise close to you." With that said Noctis and Vanitas quietly exited the bedroom, walking down the tiny hall. They soon exited the apartment and building. Vanitas followed Noctis, which led them to the back parking lot. It was quiet and not a soul in sight. Noctis faced his brother, sorrow in his eyes.

"Good bye brother. Just protect yourself and Kairi." He raised his hands, blue light tracing his motions. Vanitas stood in sadness as the blue 'magic' circled around Noctis.

"Good bye brother, hope we meet soon." Vanitas's voice low and dark. Noctis smiled and disappeared into the smoke. Leaving nothing but Vanitas to stand in pure sorrow. His brother long gone, but not for good. No, they will reunite soon. Just not yet.

Vanitas sighed and shook his head in disappointment. His hands dipped into the small jean pockets. His figured slowly disappeared back into the building and up the stairs. He closed the apartment door quietly and made his way to the bedroom. Gold eyes watched the sleeping girl in the bed. The white sheets covered her small body, her arms stretched out. Vanitas approached the bed, brushing red strains of hair away from Kairi's delicate face. His lips lowered and pressed to her forehead.

"I'll protect you with my life, Kairi." He whispered softly and ran his fingers down he soft cheek.

"I promise you to keep you safe from here on and now." Kairi's deep breaths sent chills down Vanitas' spine. He looked down at her closed eyes, traced with her long eyelashes. One final kiss on the cheek and he settled down on the couch. The red notebook on the other side of the couch. His fingers grabbed it along with the pencil beside it. He flipped through the pages and found his spot. The pencil guided along in his wonderful handwriting.

"I cant shake Noctis out of my head. I know his duties are at Shinra. Yet, I just

want him by my side again. The loss we took was horrible. My dear parents a

memory that will stay as a part of me. How could that happen? They just

vanished like that. I've never been the same after that. Now I fear to care

about someone. I fear I will lose them and never forgive myself. If anything

comes between me and Noctis, I'll take the fall and blame. But we've made

it this far together. Why shouldn't be continue to do so? Kairi will be safe and

I promise that very thing. I promise to carry on my duties as her protector

and prince of Darkness. I promise to keep her safe and stop Organization

XIII. They will fall and Noctis and I will rise. I promise that."

The book slowly closed along with those shiny gold eyes. Vanitas threw the pencil and book into his bag, laying his head on the soft pillow. He kept his eyes closed, memories flashing through his head. His loving mother, father, and brother Noctis. His lips curled into a smile as he rested in peace. Not falling asleep, but drowning in his precious memories. The night was calm and quiet. So soothing to Vanitas. Only his heartbeat was herd in his ears the rest of the night.

* * *

I like writing the notes Vanitas write:) As you can see, I'm building up his emotions. Review on Noctis' farewell:( BUT NOT FOREVER! Anyway, thanks for reading, you guys are awesome.


	9. Darkness Consuming Light

This took me forever to write! I sort of dealt with writers block, AGAIN! Plus I have been concentrating on my art work and wanted to write a nice long chapter. This is dedicated to all Vanitas X Kairi fans out there! Remember, Vanitas X Kairi, best couple ever, right? Now enjoy:)

* * *

Kairi awoke to a beautiful morning. The sun shined brightly through the window, the birds singing from outside, and a sleeping figure on the couch. She smiled to herself and sat up, her bare feet touching the soft grey rug. She quietly approached Vanitas, who was sleeping away. His breaths heavy. His right hand was placed under his head, and his left one covered his unusual eyes. A giggled escaped Kairi's lips as she looked down at Vanitas. He seemed so cute when he was asleep. Covering his eyes and smiling in his sleep. He was even perfect in his sleep.

"Aww, how adorable. I wont wake him up." Kairi whispered to the air and tip toed to the bathroom. Her hand turned the water on in the shower. She removed her clothing and stepped inside, embracing the nice warm water. She ran her fingers through her long red hair, the cherry shampoo intoxicating. She inhaled the sent with a smile and rinsed her hair slowly. Once done, she stepped outside, turning the water off as she so.

"Crap! I didn't gather my clothes!" A sudden wave of panic hit her. She checked and made sure the towel hiding her body was tight and secured. Her hand clutched the silver doorknob, opening the door slowly. The cool air hit her skin and made her shiver. She quickly gathered clothes from her closet and dresser. Vanitas still fast asleep and breathing heavily. Kairi entered the small grey bathroom once again. The mirror covered in steam. She quickly threw on her white tank top with roses on it and pink skinny jeans. The hot atmosphere was too much to handle and she quickly exited the bathroom. She walked back and forth in her bedroom, brushing her wet hair.

Suddenly, gold eyes opened and yawns filled the room. Vanitas awoke to the sent of her intoxicating shampoo. He craved the sent and arose from the couch. His neck sore from sleeping in an awkward position, he assumed. Kairi paid no attention to the spiky haired boy. He watched her sit at her desk, painting her face with make up. Starting with foundation, leading on to eye shadow, then eyeliner and mascara. She ran the pink lip gloss across her well-shaped lips. Suddently, in the mirror she noticed gold eyes upon her. She let out a small gasp and faced Vanitas.

"Sheesh! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She yelled.

"Why the yelling? I just woke up." Vanitas rolled his eyes and stretched his long muscular arms out.

"Yeah well, whatever." Kairi turned back to the mirror, continuing with her makeup. Vanitas clutched his large black bag, unzipping it. He pulled out clothes and began approaching the bathroom. The door slammed shut and the noise of the bolt locking was heard. Obviously Vanitas can be a little grumpy during mornings. And Kairi could sense it. Well, it was very noticeable.

As Kairi stood up from her desk, her eyes widened at what was before her. Vanitas stood dressed in a long sleeve black button up shirt with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows, red skinny jeans with chains that crisscrossed in the back, and his black high tops. He looked more handsome than ever. He noticed the pink tint on Kairi's cheeks and her open mouth.

"Better close that mouth of yours, you'll catch flies." He chuckled in his velvety voice.

"What? Oh! Um, yeah you're right." Kairi walked away quickly, not wanting Vanitas to notice her pink cheeks. The sound of the hair dryer filled the bathroom and Vanitas couldn't help but laugh at himself. He shrugged and grabbed his iPod from the pocket in front of his bag. He put in his Skull Candies headphones and turned on the iPod. He began playing one of his favorite bands, Nine Inch Nails. He closed his eyes, listening to the music. He loved music and is was a quick escape from the world and all his problems.

Suddenly, something touched his arm and he jumped. He pulled his headphones out and faced the...Kairi...

He exhaled deeply with relief. He noticed her hair was braided into a cute side braid. Her body looked very attractive in her closes. Vanitas had to admit, he was impressed. She was beautiful.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you. Anyway, I thought maybe you and me could hang out today. Get to know each other better." Kairi spoke softly.

"Sounds nice. Whenever your ready."

"Well let's go!" Kairi took Vanitas by the hand and away they went. The quickly exited the building and wondered off into Radiant Garden. The flowers were bright and big, butterflies swarming around them, birds chirping and flying around, and the two enjoyed there relaxing walk.

"Where to?" Vanitas asked the girl beside him.

"How about lunch? I'm starving!" Kairi cried and rubbed her stomach.

"Haha, alright." They both laughed and entered 'Radiant Garden Hometown Grill".

"Welome, how many?" The tall waitress aksed with a smile.

"Two." Kairi answered.

"Right this way." The waitress seated them at a nice two chair table. With a candle and vase with a rose in it placed in the center of the table. Kairi slightly blushed and smiled with out no control.

"Can I get your drinks?"

"Um, coke please." Kairi said quietly.

"And you sir?" The waitress' attention turned to Vanitas. He looked up at her.

"Water and one shot of Vodka please." The waitress smiled and walked away from the table. Kairi's eyes were wide and her mouth just as wide.

"You drink? How old are you?" She asked rudely.

"I'm twenty-one don't worry." Vanitas chuckled and began reading his menu. Kairi slowly picked up hers with her blue eyes still on Vanitas.

"So how old is Noctis?"

"Twenty-five."

"Oh." Kairi looked down at her menu. The table began filling with silence and getting quite awkward. The restaurant was not busy and irritatingly quiet. The silence was nice, but not in a place like this. Vanitas seemed to not mind. Silence was his favorite. No talking, yelling, or anything. The waitress came back with the drinks. Kairi watched Vanitas grip the small bear glass and drink it in one sip. He pushed the glass aside and began drinking his water. For some reason, Kairi felt strange around alcohol and preferred not to be around it's contents. Though Vanitas only had one glass. That's all. The waitress took there orders and it went dead silent once again. Kairi played with her fingers beneath the table.

"So...What do you do back in Shinra?" Kairi asked with her eyes focused on her fingers.

"Well, being royalty and all, I pretty much had an easy life. Though, it was hard after my parents' death. Noctis went crazy on me for awhile." Kairi noticed the sorrow in his voice, the guilt in his eyes. His skin became white as snow.

"Good friends of our parents took the thrown while Noctis was not old enough to do so. By the age eighteen, he was sitting on his ass in that large chair." Vanitas laughed as he said the last sentence. Kairi smiled up at him, looking into his odd eyes. He did the same and looked into her crystal clear blue eyes. Both had smiles across their faces.

"Here's your food, enjoy." The sound of their sizzling hot food shot them out of attention. The smell of Vanitas' one pound burger was mouth watering. Kairi began cutting the lettuce of her chicken salad. Both not speaking a word as they ate. The food was delicious and the meal quickly came to an end. Vanitas tipped the waitress ten munny.

"I could have gotten the tip," Kairi spoke as she walked beside Vanitas. He opened the door for her, smiling as he did so.

"It's the man's job to pay." Vanitas smirked and loosened his long tie.

"Oh really? Well aren't you quite the gentlemen."

"I try to be."

"Well, this was a wonderful night." Kairi inhaled the fresh air. The sun was slowly setting, with pink fluffy clouds outlining it, along with the wonderful blue sky.

"Lovely evening." She spoke again.

"Very much so. But not as lovely as you." Kairi's eyes shot up at Vanitas. His lips curled into a smile. Blush began building up on her soft cheeks. Golds eyes looked down at her. Vanitas noticed her flaming red cheeks and began laughing uncontrollably.

"What?!" Kairi shouted in annoyance.

"Your so cute when confused and blushing!" Vanitas clutched his stomach, laughing louder now. His laughter was strange. Dark and almost sounded like crying. Kairi stomped her foot and crossed her arms. Vanitas looked at her, with a smirk.

"And even cuter when angered." His words slightly dark and slow. He leaned down in front of Kairi. Their faces merely inches away. Kairi gasped and observed his attractive face. So white and flawless. His features sharp and almost too perfect. High cheek bones and a perfectly straight nose. His eyelashes long and dark. His eye brows perfectly even. He himself was 'too' perfect. And his odd yet very attractive eyes set it off. His hot breath tickling the skin of Kairi's face.

"Whatever!" Kairi backed away and continued to walk towards town. Vanitas sighed and dipped his head in disappointment. He followed Kairi into the center of town. The streets lit up brightly and people crowded the streets. People laughing and smiling at street performers. Kairi just walked off, paying no attention to Vanitas. He followed far behind, almost as the 'emo' kid. His head slightly down and hands in pockets. He stared at the back of Kairi's head. Her wine-red hair blowing in the breeze.

"What did I do to tick her off? She's pushing me closer to the edge." Vanitas clutched his fist at the thought. His body began feeling his inner darkness. His muscles tensing up. He exhaled deeply, keeping himself under control. His blood was boiling hot and his anger strong. He quickened his pace and began approaching Kairi. She was wondering around, looking in the windows of shops. She had her back to Vanitas the whole time. Suddenly, she gasped as Vanitas clutched her arm. He drug her gently away, getting strange looks from people. He led himself and Kairi to a dark alley. A path between two large buildings. Fear was visibly seen in the girl. Vanitas placed her up against the cold stone building. Rage seen in his glowing eyes. Kairi's breath at a rapid pace.

"What are you doing?" She questioned with fear in her words. Vanitas sighed and leaned in, his hand resting on the wall beside Kairi's small head.

"I joke around with you for a minute and you get pissed off and walk away. You ignore me and just pretend I don't exist." Vanitas was barely gripping his humanity.

"I...I just thought you were mocking me or...or something." Kairi looked away from his evil glare. His hot breath harshly caressing her skin.

"Why would I? Your always so bright and outgoing, and the one time I try to be the same, it pisses you off. I don't understand you. Your so happy and pure...it...it.." Vanitas growled and his breath dark. Kairi was being smothered by fear and worry. Vanitas has never been this way. So dark and angered.

"Vanitas, I did not mean to...anger you..." Kairi pleaded and felt the tears building up. She was trembling violently.

"No, I just don't understand. One minute I'm confused about you, and then the next, I'm drawn to you." Vanitas cupped Kairi's face in his other hand. Her eyes met his in a forced motion.

"Vanitas..." Tears began prickling in Kairi's eyes. One slowly making it's way down her face, black from mascara.

"Don't cry." Vanitas said, not in a caring way, but in an annoyed and angered tone. Time seemed frozen. Not moving and only the two were living.

"Pl-please.." Kairi's voice pitiful and low.

"I don't know what to think of you!" Vanitas slammed his hand against the wall. He hissed and released Kairi's face.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm just curious about you, or maybe just maybe I really do care about you. But, my darkness craves your light." Those words stabbed Kairi's heart. She felt trapped in the hands of a moster, not a protector. Those gold eyes looked demonic and horrify. Vanitas lowered his head, his lips touching the crook of Kairi's neck. She gasped and closed her eyes tightly.

"I crave you too much. Your light is too much to bear with." Vanitas' worlds were emotionless.

"S-Stop." Kairi managed to say. Vanitas denied her world and moved up to her chin in a trail of kisses. It felt so pleasurable yet unwanted. Kairi's blue eyes remained tightly shut. Vanitas bit her lower lip, earning a scream. Blood slowly ran down her chin, mixing in with Kairi's makeup. Her wrist were harshly grasped and placed above her. Vanitas' grip was painfully tight. Her wrist quickly ached and burned.

"Why are you doing this Vanitas? Stop yourself! This isn't right. Your suppose to protect her, not hurt her. What would Noctis think? Stop it! But...You can't. It's too much to handle. Her light is all I need. All I crave. But how can I hurt her?"

Vanitas rushed in, crashing his cold lips upon Kairi's. She cried and felt the pain running down her throat. Vanitas kissed with force and not gentle like before. Kairi didn't know who was doing this. It wasn't Vanitas. But pure darkness. His dark side? Darkness running through his veins? Consuming him?

Vanitas removed his lips, gasping for air. Sudden cries entered his ears. He faced Kairi and saw her face covered in tears. Blood from her lip now dripping down onto the ground. Her cries were like nails on a chalk board. Too much for Vanitas to handle. He backed away from Kairi, guilt washing over him. Kairi allowed her body to slide down up against the building.

"Why? Why...did...I...no..." Vanitas shook his head and began walking away. He ran into the shadows and left Kairi to her cries of sorrow and the dark night.

* * *

HOLLY CRAP! VANITAS! Hope this chapter was a big BANG, but not too much. I want Vanitas to be a gentlemen of course, but have to control his inner darkness...hehe... Reviews on Vanitas in this chapter! I really want a nice long review on his actions please! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Bad To Worse

Here is chapter ten everyone. Special thanks to all that enjoy this story and review. Keep them coming, or else this story will fall. Now I be quiet and let you read. Remember to give your thoughts in a reviews and enjoy.

* * *

"I cant control myself. I'm raging with darkness. Why did I do it? Why did I hurt Kairi? Why can't I control myself? What sort of monster am I? Who am I? Do I deserve to live? Or just suffer in anger and sorrow? What do I do?"

Vanitas walked silently, his thoughts ringing loudly in his ears. The sky was dark and full of even darker clouds. He dragged his feat behind him, guiltiness clutching him. He wanted to run after Kairi. Scream for her name and beg her to forgive him. The anger was soon nothing but pure darkness. He wanted it to vanish. It was like cancer, eating him up in the inside. It craved light and caused him to hurt Kairi.

Perhaps he can't keep his promises. Maybe he will take the dark fall. Let everything pass by him as he suffers through it all.

He kept his eyes focused on the ground, walking through the dead silent streets. The lights were dim and not a soul around. Only his shadow walked by his side. He couldn't handle this. He hated the dark feeling clutching his very heart. He wanted scream, cry, do something. But his thoughts lingered on Kairi. Her tear filled eyes, her bloody lip, her trembling body, it was all because of him. The sound of her cries haunted him. They ached in his ears and made him full of pain.

It was consuming him. Slowly but surely. It felt worse than death to him. He rather die where he stood than surfer like this.

Vanitas kept his slow pace, not caring about a damn thing but Kairi right now. He wanted to go after her. But could he face her again? Will she accept the monster he is?

"Hey, watch it dumbass!" Suddenly, Vanitas looked up to see a tall grumpy man. He was ghostly pale and his teeth crooked and yellow. Obviously the two bumped into each other.

"Oh, sorry." Vanitas continued to walk, not caring about that ugly man. The world meant nothing to him right now. He couldn't stop thinking of Kairi. But the darkness still ached with in him.

"Kairi, I want you back..."

* * *

Sitting alone, in the dimly lit apartment was Kairi Farron. She sat on her bed, arms wrapped around her legs. She continued to cry uncontrollably and was circled with tissues everywhere. Her lip was swollen and hurt like hell. She could still fill the painful kiss upon her lips. She remembered when he first kissed her. Such a passionate and caring kiss. But this one, was raw and painful. Uncaring and hurtful. Kairi didn't know what to think of Vanitas. She wondered if it was really him, or the darkness deep within him. She wanted to know. Wanted to see him again. His lovely smile, crazy hair, and of course, his shiny gold eyes.

Her heart ached with guilt and sorrow. She felt as if betrayed, and wanted it stop. Her eyes burned from tears and her nose raw from tissues. The room was awkward without Vanitas. And to think he's only been here for not even a week. Yet he still managed a big impact on Kairi. Well, they both managed to have an impact on each other.

Kairi wanted to scream, wanted to die right now. The pain was too much. She was confused on what to think.

"Damnit Kairi! Just ignore him! He's probably long gone now! But you cant! He meant too much and was the first spark of happiness in your life!"

That's right. Kairi's never been sadder than the day her sister kissed her goodbye. Vanitas took the broken pieces of her heart, and put them back together. And now since he's disappeared, her heart cracked like glass. That's when she knew, she wanted him. He was everything she needed from a guy. The impact he had on her in such a short amount of time. How can that be? Does that mean he is the one?

"Vanitas...please...please just come back..."

"So sad when the ones you care about abandon you." Kairi's head shot up at the sudden male voice and there on the couch, was a young man about her age. He laid casually on the couch. She noticed his face was slightly tan, his eyes big and blue as a river, and his hair was short, spiky, and blonde. He smiled with his thin pink lips. But what Kairi noticed most of all, was his long black coat and large black boots. Fear hit her like a wall. She knew right away that her life was barely there.

She backed up against the bedframe and clutched her legs tighter.

"Nice to finally meet you, Kari Elizabeth Farron." The boy arose from the couch, standing a little shorter than Vanitas. He watched the trembling girl closely. She was broken. Her eyes filled with tears, her mouth busted open, and her body shaking at a rapid pace.

"W-Who...a...are..you?"

"Roxas. Thirteenth member of Organization XIII." He smiled wickedly. Kairi pouted and closed her eyes, tears running down her cheeks. As if it was enough that her heart was shattered. Now she must deal with a bastard from Organization XIII.

"Now where is your charming prince?" Roxas chuckled and began walking in a slow circle.

"Has he forgotten you? Some prince he is. And we herd about Axel's, 'death'. Thought my good friend could handle you easily." Kairi felt trapped. She had no where to run. And if so, Roxas probably had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"Now now, I forgive you for murdering my best friend. But your coming with me, and that's an order." Roxas growled and began walking towards the bed. His boots caused the floor boards to creek. The sound made Kairi's heart tremble. As Roxas stood before her, he reached for her chin, grabbing it with his fingers. Their blue eyes met each other. Kairi's shined bright with tears.

"P-Please.." The word escaped her lips. Roxas chuckled and grasped her wrist with the same hand, pulling her up. She hissed in sudden pain and was standing before Roxas. He was holding her up, considering her weakness was at a high level.

"No, let go of me! Let go!" With much strength, Kairi shoved her fist into Roxas' face. The sound of his nose crunching made Kairi disturbed. He screamed in pain and clutched his bloody and broken nose. Kairi breathed heavily and ran for the bedroom door.

"Why you little bitch!" Roxas hissed and ran for the red head. He clutched the back of her tank top, pulling her in front of him. His face red with anger. He wrapped his hand around her slim neck and lifted her up. Kairi gasped and clawed for his glove-covered hands. He laughed mockingly and held her just tight enough for a touch of oxygen.

"Your a little handful. I kinda find that fun and attractive." Roxas smirked devilishly and threw Kairi across the room. Her back hitting a corner of her dresser. It pierced her back and her body fell to the floor, growing limp. She cried loud and wished for Vanitas to appear. But she screwed it up and ruined him. Made him angry and fueled his darkness. She couldn't help but blame herself for her actions.

"Now, off to The World That Never Was!" Roxas walked towards Kairi, pulling her up by the upper arm. His other hand was extended out and a large black and purple portal formed before them. Roxas guided him and Kairi towards it. Both slowly disappearing into it. The feeling was awful for Kairi. Deadly cold and she could hear screams of people inside it. The darkness was swarming around her. She felt herself drop to her knees and her eyes close tightly. The sounds died down and everything was pitch black.

* * *

Oh..my...god! ROXAS HOW COULD YOU! NO! Aw, poor Kairi:( Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, and remember to review your thoughts! I love making this dark and intense, hahahaha...! I told you I don't like too much fluffiness.


	11. Hero of The Darkness

**Here is chapter eleven everyone! Note: I decided to use boldface print so that my notes and the story do not get mixed up. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and remember to review pretty please! Thank you.**

* * *

Kairi's body began functioning. Her eyes began opening and closing. She blinked one good time to restore her vision. She felt her hands behind her and tied up with rope. The marble flooring was ice-cold and she shivered uncontrollably. Her head began flashing memories by. Vanitas walking off, Roxas kidnapping her, and now in the quiet room. It was pure white, with large glass windows. Outside was a black sky with grey, purple, and blue clouds around it. Kairi could see other parts of the large building. The way it hovered in mid air was far from her intelligence. The way the towers stood, some upside down was very odd. And the name of this 'world' was The World That Never Was...

The feeling in Kairi sent chills through out her body. She struggled in the tight rope holding her captive. Suddenly, footsteps entered her eyes. The began slow and quiet but were quickening and growing louder. Kairi mumbled to herself and panic washed over her. She struggled even harder and began breathing heavily. The dried blood on her lip was irritating and she begged for it to go away. Her eyes were dry and red from tears. Her back ached from the blow Roxas did. She prayed for it not be him approaching the door.

The sound of the door bolt turning was loud in the quiet and room. The door knob was visibly turning and the large metal door opened. There before Kairi stood a tall muscular man. His hair long and blue with the first layers slicked back, his eyes yellow, not gold like Vanitas', and a large 'X' scare was seen across his pointy nose. He stood horrify to the bounded girl. His face seemed expressionless and his black boots clicked against the marble floor.

"I suppose your uncomfortable like that. I'm afraid Roxas will be dealing with you." That very sentence made Kairi want to scream for help.

"I'm Saix, sixth member of this Organization. You'll be staying here in The Castle That Never Was."

"I hate all you! Let me go!" Kairi screamed in a tone of rage.

"Hphm, some attitude. I can see why your the fire that feeds Vanitas' anger." With that said, Saix backed away, shutting the door and twisting the bolt. It left Kairi with her train of thoughts. She couldn't help but fear what was to come. Every time she tried to position herself to get comfortable, the aching would come back. Though she remained strong and held back her tears. She was tired of crying and wanted the hell out of here. But who wouldn't?

"Nice to know your restrained." Her eyes wondered upward and there stood Roxas. He slammed the door shut, the loud bang echoing through the large room. He had that same smirk slapped across his face. Chuckles escaped his mouth here and there. He began approaching Kairi, who was gasping and trying to crawl backwards.

He laughed at her pity and settled down in front of her. He crawled over her legs, holding her down under him. Her face was red and full of rage.

"Got to hell!" She yelled and received a slap across the right cheek. She surprisingly recovered quickly and looked up at those sickening elegant blue eyes. Roxas ran his thumb down her now red cheek. He leaned in closer, his lips touching her cheek. Kairi squirmed beneath him and hissed in anger. Roxas' eyes traveled down her body and his smirk grew. He ran his hands down her curves, earning a gasp from Kairi. Tears pinpricked in her eyes. Roxas arose and began walking behind Kairi. Suddenly, she herd a loud noise and her the rope be sliced away. She quickly drew in her hands, rubbing her sore wrist. Roxas walked back in front of her. Kairi's eyes widened at what was in her hand. A large silver and gold sword that looked much like a key. He held the black handle and on the tip was a silver chan with a luck charm at the bottom.

"This is a keyblade, darling." Roxas ran his fingers down the metal key. Kairi couldn't help but think it was getting ready to slice her in half. Break her neck, stab her chest, do something painful to her. Roxas leaned in towards her face. His elegant eyes looking down upon her. Kairi gulped and swallowed the giant lump in her throat.

"How about a kiss?" Roxas raised his yellow eye brows.

"Never!" As Kairi began swinging her first at Roxas, he easily caught it in mid air. He chuckled and began squeezing tightly.

"Ahhh!" Kairi screamed as Roxas crushed her fingers. The pain was too much to bear. Tears ran down her face like a rain storm in her eyes. Roxas released her now sore hand and once again arose. His keyblade still in his other hand.

"Someone should teach you a lesson or two." Roxas began crawling on top of Kairi. She screamed loudly and closed her eyes tightly shut.

"Stop!" A sudden dark shout entered both of their ears. Kairi's eyes shot open and there in front of the door stood Vanitas. His body traced with black smoke. His eyes glowing with rage, his muscles tensed up, his fists clutched, he looked demonic.

"Vanitas!" Kairi pleaded. Roxas hissed and stood up. He chuckled and turned to face those gold eyes. He brushed his bangs aside and placed his one free hand on his hip. Kairi remained on the ground, still as an object.

"How dare you kidnap her, attempt to violate her and abuse her!" Vanitas roared in anger. Suddenly, the black smoke consumed his body. Kairi gasped and watched as his clothes faded away into black and red tight armor. The red tracing his upper muscles, red belts that crisscrossed on his hips, knee high purple and black boots, and his fingers tipped with red. He looked horrify in that deadly looking armor. His hand extended out before him and in purple and black smoke, formed a red and black 'keyblade' in his fingers. He gripped it tightly and stood in a stance.

"You'll pay you son of bitch." Vanitas growled and kept his eyes on Roxas. Roxas stood in his stance, chuckling.

"Bring it."

The two charged forward, metal clashing against metal. Roxas swung towards the right. Vanitas jumped backwards, throwing his keyblade as he touched the ground. Roxas dodged the swinging keyblade with a role and watched the keyblade disappear and reappear into Vanitas' hand. Both made sure to keep there distance from Kairi. She cried uncontrollably and wanted to scream before Vanitas.

Roxas stood a stance, charging a spell. He shot the giant frost cube at Vanitas, who gripped his keyblade with both hands and pierced the ground, releasing a large fire wall. The frost cube melted away and Roxas gasped as the fire began rushing towards him. He ran quickly towards Vanitas, his keyblade glowing gold and light swarming around it. Vanitas chuckled to himself and his keyblade glowed black with red and purple clouds of smoke forming around it. Kairi cupped her mouth and wiped away her tears from her cheeks.

A large bang ringed through her ears as the two keyblades clashed, a wave of energy being formed from the impact. Both men growled and pushed forward. Roxas outlined in gold while Vanitas was smothered in black, red, and purple.

"What!" Roxas shouted as his keyblade cracked and he was thrown back by Vanitas. His keybalde went into the air, fading away into broken pieces. Roxas' eyes were wide in shock as Vanitas stood over him. He gasped and closed his eyes and held his arm out in protection. Vanitas just laughed mockingly and his laughter had that crying touch to it.

"You pathetic dumbass! I shouldn't spare you, but I will. Let you live in misery and sorrow. I'll be taking Kairi in my arms and you just sit there as the coward you are." Vanitas' large keyblade disappeared and his armor faded away in smoke back to his dark clothes. He crossed his arms and stared at the pitiful Roxas.

Kairi sat still and quiet. Her eyes couldn't believe what happened. She herself couldn't believe Vanitas' power. She herd Vanitas' converse click against the floor as he approached her. He lowered down to his knees, staring into her eyes. Kairi inhaled and exhaled in a sigh. Vanitas didn't smile nor frown. But kept a serious look on his face. His arms cupped Kairi's body and he gently picked her up. A dark portal formed over the two and soon left Roxas to his defeat.

Inside the portal was not like the one Kairi first experienced. It wasn't as cold and smothering. She gripped Vanitas' black shirt and embraced his warmth. He sighed and closed his eyes. Kairi looked at her surroundings and saw the large apartment building before them. Vanitas began walking inside, people gasping and staring. He had a look as if he was saying 'I don't give a damn' on his face. He made his way to the fifth floor and into Kairi's apartment. He slammed the door shut behind him with his foot. Kairi's cries slowly died down and all was herd was her slow breaths. She felt Vanitas' chest rise and fall against her head.

Vanitas sat Kairi down on the bed, sighing loudly. He harshly untied his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, tossing the clothing aside. Kairi stared madly at his bare chest. It was toned, muscular and scared everywhere. He scratched the back of his head, digging through his large black bag. In his hands Kairi saw a loose dark blue t-shirt. Vanitas pulled it over his head and then threw himself down onto the black sofa. His eyes looked at Kairi.

"Thank you." She managed to choke out.

"No need to thank me." He said with no kindness, compassion, or even anger. Kairi was confused about him. He was lost. So dark and hurt. Filled with rage and broken. Is it what she did? Could it be?

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Vanitas said with a slight hint of kindness.

"My cheek is sore from when...R-Roxas slapped me." Kairi's voice was low and almost unnoticeable, as if she was afraid to speak. Vanitas arose and approached her. His cold hand touched her red cheek. He leaned down, examining her. Kairi held in her breath as their faces were inches away. Vanitas fully stood up and walked away into the dark hall. Kairi wanted to scream "Don't leave me me!" But it was impossible for her to even make a sound. She exhaled and wiped her eyes clean from tears. She herd loud noises, guessing cabinets being slammed shut, doors opening, and Vanitas' steps. She herd him approaching the bedroom and there he appeared, glass of water in his hand. He settled down next to Kairi, handing her the cold glass. She slowly took it, placing the tip to her sore lips. The water ran down her dry throat, sending chills all the way down her stomach and back.

"T-Thanks." Vanitas nodded in return to Kairi's word. He placed the glass on the desk beside the bed. He sat the silent and just breathing. Kairi felt as if anything thing she did would set him off. She did not want to move nor speak. She was stricken by fear. Her eyes looked at the clock on the dresser.

3:05

Kairi herd her heart beat pounding in her ears. Chills running down her body. She wanted to scream and release everything.

"Vanitas." She spoke softly. Gold eyes looked down at her, shining brightly.

"About t-tonight...I'm sorry for what I did...It was my fault for-" Suddenly, her face was cupped and lips pressed against her lips. Her eyes widened and she looked up to see Vanitas, eyes closed and as close as possible. The kiss was delicate and actually, passionate. Vanitas held her gently into the kiss. He felt Kairi's arms wrap around his strong neck. He pulled away, staring down at the beautiful red-head. Kairi smiled with her big blue eyes. They took Vanitas into a trance. So pure and big. He released her face, facing in front of him again. Kairi did the same and released a giggle. Vanitas caught it quickly and his eyes looked at her.

"Was that an apology?" She asked with a hint of laughter.

"No, just what I feel inside." Those words shocked Kairi. Does he really care about her?

"Kairi, maybe my last actions were a bit off. But you must understand I am pure darkness. I've been this close to someone so pure and full of light. Light is what feeds my darkness. And I hate it! I keep myself away from people like you just to keep my fear and anger away. It's like a sickness that wont go away nor stop killing me!" Vanitas clutched his hand into a fist. Kairi looked up at him, placing her hand on top of his. Vanitas looked down at her and noticed a beautiful smile upon her lips. Vanitas blinked and smiled slightly. He released his hand and looked straight ahead.

"Vanitas, you not alone. I know what it's like to feel abandoned and lost. My parents passed away in the blink of an eye and my sister could be dead for all I know. So don't think you cant talk to me. One thing you should know about me, is that, I'm a great listener. I understand." Vanitas felt strange on the inside. The heavy weight vanished and he felt lighter than air. His blood was not boiling hot and his anger was low. He felt calm in the words of Kairi. She was his only escape from his fears. Yet, she did understand perfectly.

"Vanitas, why did you spare Roxas?" Kairi asked. Vanitas stood up, pulling the sheets down. Kairi scooted closer up and tucked herself under the blankets. Vanitas surprisingly laid down next to her. Kairi embraced his warmth and smiled. She placed her head on his chest, arms wrapped around his waist. She inhaled his sent. A very flattering sent.

"How about we talk about it in the morning?" With that said, Vanitas herd Kairi breath heavily and fall asleep. He laid there, eyes closed and held Kairi closely.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter:) I decided to make a nice scene between Vanitas and Kairi. I want to make them bond and get close. But don't worry, it will not stay this happy, hehehe. No, enjoy this happy ending and just wait for a next chapter! And DONT FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Burning Memories

**Ok, so here is chapter twelve people! Enjoy! **

* * *

It was a calm and peaceful night in the dark room. Vanitas rested beside Kairi. Who was sleeping with her head on his firm chest. He had his fingers in her hair, running them continuously through the silky red locks. He sighed heavily and kept his train of thought.

"Why didn't I kill Roxas when I had the chance. I should've yet I hate killing anyone. But isn't that my duty as protector of Kairi?" He looked down at the red-head as he thought to himself. He began to notice tears making their way down Kairi's closed eyes. Wetting her long eyelashes and smudging her makeup. Cries began escaping her lips and Vanitas' head right away began to ache. Vanitas assumed these actions to be from a sudden nightmare. He quickly acted and grabbed Kairi's shoulders. He lifted her up, shaking her and yelling,"Kairi! Kairi wake up! Wake up damn it! Kairi!" His screams finally got to her, and her big tear filled blue eyes bursted open. She was shaking in Vanitas arms. Kairi's cries began slowing down and so did her tears.

She took one glance at Vanitas and her face was quickly buried into his chest. Her hands clutched the blue fabric of his shirt. Vanitas was caught off guard by this and didn't know how to act. He wasn't use to being this compassionate, let alone allow a woman to do this to him. He began trembling over his own thoughts and couldn't make a sound. Kairi kept her face in his shirt. Vanitas could feel the wetness soaking through.

"Kairi..." He managed to say as he tilted her head up with a finger. She looked at him with her glowing and flawless face.

"Was is a nightmare?" He asked. All she did was move her head up and down one time. He didn't have a choice, he wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her as close as he could get her. He exhaled heavily and rested his chin upon her head. He inhaled the sent of her cherry shampoo. Such a toxic sent. Vanitas' fingers resumed guiding along through her silky hair. Kairi's breathing slowed down and she began calming down.

"Want to talk about it." Vanitas looked down at her with a touch of compassion in his voice. Kairi pulled away slowly, resting her back against the bedframe. Vanitas remained in his sitting position.

"Well, it's a long story."

_"Lightning don't leave me!"_

"I was about five, and running. Running very fast. My sister right behind me. She was ten." Kairi wiped away the sticky tears. Vanitas kept his eyes on her, listening to every low and slow word she said.

_"Mommy! Daddy!"_

"I could here gun shots all around. We...We were heading for home." A tear tickled down Kairi's face. Vanitas moved in, kissing it away. Kairi slightly smiled but it soon dropped to another frown.

"The whole town was on fire. Buildings crumbling down and the sounds of people screaming still haunt me. I could here my own parents screaming for me and Lightning. We were terrified. Soldiers were firing there loud guns. I remember having my hands cupped over my ears."

_"Kairi, stay close to me!"_

Vanitas could sense the sorrow in the room. He moved closer, pulling Kairi into his arms. He held her as she continued her words.

"I couldn't make out the things that the men were after. All I saw was black shadows. Lightning held my hand and we made it to our house. I cried at the sight of my dear home burning down right in front of me. Lightning remained strong and we could here our parents screaming.

_"Mommy no! Don't go! Please mommy!"_

"It all vanished from me! It all just burned right in front of me!" Kairi yelled and tears began pouring down. She raised out of bed and began to cry uncontrollably. She dropped to her knees on the cold harsh floor. A loud thump herd from the impact. Vanitas stood up, rushing to her side. Kairi hugged herself, eyes closed and trembled violently.

"Kairi, I'm very sorry. I wish...I wish I could just bring it all back. My parents, your parents. I wish to wash away the sins I have." Vanitas placed his arm over her, kissing her forehead.

"I remember the smell of burning flesh. I saw them dead, right there in front of me. Why did it fucking happen! Why did my parents deserve death!" The sudden out burst surprised Vanitas. He had no clue on how to handle this. He was trapped at what the 'shadows' were. He was lost.

"Kairi. Don't blame yourself. I understand this. I feel the same guilt. Please, I want to be here for you." He pulled Kairi's small body into a huge. She embraced his warmth and wrapped her arms around him, releasing her cries.

"Vanitas, just don't abandon me."

"I promise."

* * *

**Aww, I feel so sorry for Kairi:( I want to here about your views on her nightmare. Thanks for reading REMEMBER TO REVIEW. Thank you:)**


	13. Drowned In Sorrow

**Hello. Here is chapter thirteen everyone. How odd, 'thirteen'...Organization XIII? Haha, enjoy and please review. Sorry for being slow. I have been busy with my new Vanitas/Kairi Roxas/Xion story Destinies Entwined. Please check it out. SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER:( **

* * *

The night was still going on as two young adults rested in bed. Vanitas laid beside Kairi, running his hand through her silky hair. She breathed heavily and rested her head on his chest.

_"Maybe were connected. Her losing her parents just like me. Though I remember that night too well."_

Vanitas thought the same sentence over and over. His world was perfect until the night he felt his parent's blood on his finger tips. Ever since then he's been corrupted and haunted by his past. The demons inside him awaken the very soul he has. Anger crushes him yet he is destined to protect someone like Kairi? How is this even possible? Kairi's so light and pure, such a difference between them. Yet, he truly 'feels' 'something' for her. He's just doesn't know what.

How their relationship started and how it will end. Will Organization fall into his and Noctis' hands? Or will they be the ones to fall?

The thought haunts him everyday. Yet it keeps him going as a protector. He's the very shield for Kairi's sake. And he knows damn well to keep her safe.

Vanitas slowly removed his hand from the silky red locks, cupping Kairi's head and resting it on the pillow. He slowly raised up and tip toed to his bag. Quietly, he dug through the bag, grabbing his note book and pencil. He seated quietly on sofa, opening the notebook with the pencil in his finger tips.

_"Again I find myself haunted by my very memories. They keep coming and worsen over time. _

_I found myself violating Kairi right before me. My soul is devoured in pure Darkness. Never_

_to be seen by anyone else. Yet, Kairi forgives all the sins I have committed. How does one_

_person do such a thing? Could it be she is truly nothing but pureness and seeks the Light_

_in everyone. Though, I'm sure she has trouble finding it in me. After what Axel and Roxas_

_have done, I have get my head out of my ass and stop caring for myself. Or, could that _

_be the issue? All I do is worry and protect the ones around me. Should I care more about_

_who I am myself and think about my issues. But that's it, Kairi does listen to me. Every_

_word I say she listens carefully. I've never met a girl like her in my life." _

The words came to an end and the red notebook slowly shut. Vanitas closed his elegant gold eyes, sighing loudly. He opened his eyes and watched Kairi's every breath. Her chest rise and fall. He knew he was to protect her. Why shouldn't she. She's so outgoing and forgives anyone. Even though Vanitas feels as if his sins have not been washed away just yet. The darkness still lurks inside. His heart dying slowly and being destroyed right before him. Like cancer eating him up and nothing to do about it. Does it feen fate is upon him? Will he perish with in the darkness? Maybe he will never know. He felt the hot sorrow trickle down his cheeks. The water running down his face. His fingers quickly wiped away the sorrow and he closed his eyes to rest.

* * *

**Wow. Vanitas has it hard, doesn't he? I kinda captured his true character in the game. So dark and full of nothing but hatred and sorrow. Anyway, reviews on his feelings. Poor Vani. Review and you will donate one hug for poor old Vani, lol. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
